¡World Traveler!
by Oarax's World
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! esta es mi primera historia, no tiene personajes de High School DxD, solo lo menciono al principio. Espero que les gustes.


¡World Traveler!

Un Sábado a media noche mientras veía el anime de "High school DxD", escuche un terrible ruido que provenía del sótano, yo asustado, fui con una linterna a averiguar que era lo que había pasado. Cuando llegue a la puerta del sótano, alumbre la puerta con mi linterna y escuche un extraño susurro, que provenía detrás de la puerta, que decía –ven a mí y vivirás una historia épica-, ¡yo asustado lo pensé mas de mil veces!, no podía creer que alguien detrás de la puerta me había susurrado, la puerta me volvió a susurrar –ven a mí y vivirás una épica y momento no pude controla mi cuerpo y por si solo abrió la puerta, sentía que una fuerza mágica me jalaba hacia ese oscuro lugar, yo luchaba, trataba de controlar mi cuerpo pero no podía, hasta que me rendí completamente y me deje llevar. Ese oscuro lugar donde me arrastro esa fuerza mágica, ya no era oscuro, veía arcoíris por todos lados, la verdad no podía creerlo.

Cuando todo paso llegue a un extraño jardín hermoso como el del edén, me sentía diferente, todos los arboles parecían enormes me sentía diminuto. Mas al frente había un rio, quería ver que me sucedía, cuando de pronto me asomo, en el reflejo del agua, veía la cara de un pequeño gatito de color verde, de ojos enormes, demasiado tierno para ser verdad, de repente me doy cuenta que yo me había convertido en un ¡Neko! (gato en japonés), comencé a gritar desesperadamente dije –¡¿qué de pervertido y épico tiene esto?!-, Miro hacia el rio y veo miles de chicas desnudas, bañándose, ¡me quede sorprendido, casi me muero!. De pronto aparecieron unos guardias de gran armadura, con un símbolo muy similar en el pecho (¿De que anime se imaginarían el símbolo?), me dicen -¡¿oye tu "Neko" que haces aquí, como te llamas?!-, Yo respondo con carita tierna -¡No soy ningún "Neko", soy un hombre, un humano!, -Solo me he convertido en un gatito chiquito y "Kawai" (Lindo en japonés)-, los guardias se comenzaron a reír, no me creían y me dicen -¿Te gustan la bromas?, sabes ahora mismo te encuentras en un jardín prohibido del Rey, donde no debe estar nadie-, me agarra por la cola y me dice uno de los guardias –Estar aquí mas las broma, te costaran años en el calabozo-, yo asustado –"¡Nya, déjenme ir, no eh echo nada malo, por favor créanme, no les miento "Nya"!.

Me encerraron en un calabozo, en lo profundo del castillo, yo tristemente me decía –No entiendo nada, ¿que hice mal?-. De pronto escuche una voz graciosa, que me decía -¿tú también eh?, ¡jajajaja! (Risa malvada), yo asustado le pregunte gritando -¡¿Quién eres?!-, me contesto riéndose (recuerden con voz chistosa) –Buajajajaja, no sabes quién soy?-…-Pues permítame presentarme…-¡Soy el Dr. Inu (Inu perro en japonés) y gobernare el mundo!, yo riéndome le dije –jajajajaja, pero si eres tan solo un pequeño chihuahua-, - ¿estás seguro que gobernaras el mundo?-, el muy molesto me grita -¡Cállate, soy chiquito pero letal! (algo que me dice mi tierna novia cuando le digo que esta chaparrita :3), mientras el Dr. Ino me insultaba, no podía dejar de pensar en esas mujeres que se estaban salpicando agua entre sus cuerpos, (Neko pervertido), mientras pensaba en esas pervertideces me escape por la ventana del calabozo, es que era tan chiquito y "Kawai" que cabia por todos lados, Dr. Me dijo –¿hey que haces?- -¡vuelve!.

Llegue al rio y me encontré con las chicas desnudas nuevamente, rápidamente que me vieron, se emocionaron de lo lindo que era y casi me asfixian con sus desnudas lolas, pobre de mi. De pronto escucho las voz de alguien enfurecido, ¡es el Rey, con todos sus guardias!, me dice …-¡¿Qué haces aquí nuevamente?!-….-¡atrápenlo!-, yo le digo –¡no por favor, déjame explicarle!- el dice -¡OK!- -tienes 10 minutos, habla-, entonces le explique todo lo que me sucedió, el se asombra y me dice -¡las leyendas eran ciertas!-,..-¡tu eres el "World Traveler" (El viajero del mundo en ingles), el que puede traspasar mundos tras mundos, en su forma "Kawai"- -¡tu eres "Neko-Man" (Hombre gato)-…-¡eres el elegido para salvar este mundo, necesitaremos de tu ayuda para derrotar al Dr. Inu que se acaba de escapar del calabozo!- -¡Te necesitamos!...

-Interrupción épica-, Eminichi niña tierna hablando –¡Tu no sirves!, ¡yo quería una historia de princesas no de mujeres enseñando lolas!-, Le tira su helado vi tierna ella y dice –¡me voy!, mis muñecas son mas interesantes!...-¡ju!- se va de brazos cruzados, sorprendido digo, -los niños nunca sabrán la verdad- -¡Yo, Soy "Neko-Man"!, ¡The World Traveler!

¡Fin!


End file.
